Always and Forever
by glittagurl
Summary: It started out as a normal day, the crew set to sail and the sun shining. Two of the crew are taken hostage and it is a race against time to save them but when something horrible strikes, tragedy surfaces...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of the characters you recognise belong to me and any you dont do.  
my first fanfic, i don't think it is very good but please give me feedback and tell me if i should write any more!  
thank you

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, Nav could tell it was going to be a good day. She walked briskly to board the HMAS Hammersly, her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. she raised her head to salute the ship and caught sight of et, it had been 2 weeks since they had last spoken, 2 weeks since he had proposed, 2 weeks that had felt more like 2 years and Nav saw the good day she had visioned suddenly dissaperate.

Et stood on the bridge watching the crew board, he had been dreading this day. "Et" the CO had just walked in and greeted him with a nod. "morning sir" et replied. Turning his head to face the CO, et saw Nav out of the corner of his eye and his heart skipped a beat, the last time he had seen her he was down on one knee asking her to marry him.

2 weeks ago

The crew of the HMAS hammersly had just recieved medals for the large part they played in preventing the coup on the Samuru Islands, now everyone had gone to the pub to celebrate. All of the crew were there, except for the Nav who was running late. Et sat at the table having a conversation with Spider when he saw her, she was wearing a pink strapless dress with her hair out falling in soft brown curls down her shoulders.

Et chocked on his beer and spider slapped his back  
"you alright there mate?" Spider asked, a bemused look on his face.  
"I-I have to go" and with that he leapt from the table and ran to where Nav was entering, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a seperate room.  
"Josh! What do you think your doing? The whole crew was there, what if they saw?" Nav spluttered but a smile was slowly coming onto her face.  
"You look beautiful"  
Nav let out a gasp as he went down on to one knee,  
"marry me?" and he pulled a white gold ring with 3 diamonds and the words "always and forever" engraved on to it.

Current time  
"Nav report to the bridge" the CO's voice broke through the intercom, Mike was looking forward to leave port, it seemed like forever since he had been on the water. the crew were joking about what had happened on the Kingston just yesterday, and the CO tried hard to contain a laugh. Spider who was on watch turned around to join in on the joke when the Nav burst through the door. "Morning sir" the CO turned his head and began to talk to the Nav. Now there was nobody watching the outside of the ship, no one to see the four heavily armed men board the ship and hide whilst the ship began to move. No one who could possibly see the horrors that these four men would soon cause...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

"Special seaman's duty close up, assume damage control state 3 condition Voyage" Nav's voice rang through the intercom, she was sitting on her seat in the bridge, staring at the radar, desperately trying to avoid ET's gaze. Ever since he had proposed to her all she could see in her mind was the way his face fell when she had said no. She wished she had said yes so badly, but now she couldn't even look at him without feelings of guilt and regret surfacing for the pain she had caused him. She stood up from her seat, wanting nothing more than to leave the bridge and get as far away from ET as she could, to try and clear her mind.

"Per-permission to-"

she broke off from her sentence midway suddenly overcome with a feeling of nausea, white dots began to form in her  
sight and she started to sway from dizziness.

"Everything ok Nav?" the CO asked her, a concerned look on his face. she had turned a ghostlike shade of white.

ET quickly stepped forward as she began to fall back, his arms reaching out to catch her before she could hit the ground.  
"Swain!"  
Swain ran to where ET stood holding Nav in his arms, ET slowly and carefully lowered Nav to the ground. Swain and the CO were crouched over her. Nav's eyelids began to flutter and she tried to sit up, ET pushed her gently back down, worried that she might be sick if she got up too quickly.  
"I'm, I'm fine" she said shakily,  
ET let out a laugh "clearly from what I've just seen" he said sarcasm mixed with worry prominent in his voice.

"ET, please take Nav to her cabin, Swain will be there shortly" the CO said. ET bent down to pick up Nav but she shook his arm away, "I can walk ET, I'm fine." She was feeling rather embarrassed now and was hoping to reassure the rest of the crew who were looking on with worried expressions etched on their faces.

ET put his arm around Nav and escorted her from the bridge. The X walked over to the CO who was talking in a hushed tone to Swain now.  
"Any idea what that was about X? Has she not had much sleep or do I need to be very concerned?" the CO asked the X, thinking she might know something as the 2 had become closer since first being posted together on the Hamersley.  
"No sir, although she did seem a bit agitated."  
"I wonder if..." Swain cut off mid sentence and his words hung in the air like smoke.

Nav could feel ET's arm around her waist supporting her, it seemed like so long since they had been this close and she wanted to stay like this forever.  
"Josh, I'm- I- I wanted to say yes-"  
"ssshh, ssh" he hushed her, the noise coming out soft and soothingly. He looked into her blue eyes, framed by long dark lashes, he was mesmerised. He slowly began to lean forward feeling the coolness of her breath.  
A tall man stepped out from the doorway, his eyes bulged and gleaming white the pupils shaped as though they belonged to a Snake. He had black hair that curled and prominent arm muscles.  
"wha-" ET said a confused expression and just as he was about to yell there was a single sickening Thump and everything went black.

**Hope it was ok, please leave me feedback and tell me if you have any ideas...**


	3. Chapter 3

Always and Forever- part 3

ET awoke to find himself lying on a hard, cold floor he felt a searing pain on the side of his head and when he put his hand up it came back with a deep shade of red, Blood.

He lay still, his eyes remaining shut unsure of what he would see if he was to open them. He could not remember what he was doing there or how it had happened but there's one thing ET was sure of, something was not right.

ET was alert now, his body tensed and as still as death. He opened his eyes and found he could see no further than his waist, his legs had been swallowed into the darkness. There was a shuffling noise behind him, followed by an almost silent groan, filled with pain. The noise tore through his heart as he registered it came from Nav.

* * *  
Swain flew through the door of the bridge causing all eyes to land on him,  
"Uh sir, I think we have a problem," there was an urgent tone in his voice that immediately made the CO worry and an awful feeling of unease overcome the X.

"Is it the Nav? Swain what happened?"

"Well sir, I went to the Nav's cabin and she wasn't there. I can't find ET either! No one has seen them since they left the bridge. "

Just minutes ago Swain had asked all personnel he crossed paths with and was repeatedly given a no answer, Buffer and Charge had gone looking for them, but thought that Swain was overreacting not having heard of the fainting incident prior that day.

"Lieutenant Caetano, Seaman Holiday or anyone who knows of their whereabouts report to the bridge, at the rush."

The X's voice pierced the silence and propelled the Crew into action mode, there was a buzz of talk and the X moved over next to the CO. She was careful not to stand close or make direct eye contact, his gaze made her feel like he could see right through her and often made her loose train of thought, stumble on words worst of all surfaced her feelings for him that she tried so hard to bury.

"Wha- what do you thinks happened?" she asked him, with a quizzical expression on her face.

"I'm not sure X, but it doesn't look good." He was trying hard to meet her eyes but she seemed determined to avoid his. There was a beeping sound on the Radar that interrupted the crew and they all froze staring at the screen.

RO walked over to it "Boss, we have two contacts bearing-"  
he broke off mid sentence as he realised he could not give the bearing, this was Nav's area of expertise, how was he supposed to know what to say?

"Sir, we couldn't find them but there was a RHIB heading west of our position at a high speed. And boss, I think I saw the top of Nav's head in the boat."  
Buffer spoke calmly but those who new him well sensed the urgency in his voice. Although he no longer had feelings for Nav, he regarded her as a close friend, even a little sister that he felt he had to protect and the thought of what these people's intentions could be deeply disturbed him.

* * *  
"Nikki? Nikki, are you ok?" ET asked in a hushed tone, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer as he was expecting the worst. As soon as she had made the noise, his memory had come flooding back. He moved closer towards her and put a hand on her back.

"Josh? What happened, there was a man and- and then a boat..." he was so relieved to hear her voice he bent down and kissed her head. She was trying hard not to let out a sob, there was a strong pain in her leg where the man had slammed his boot onto it, to prevent her from running.

"Nikki, it's going to be fine. I'll get us out of here, I wont let them hurt you, I- I promise, no matter what."

Just as she was about to reply the door cracked open releasing a strip of blinding light into the room. A dark figure stepped into the room letting out a sinister smug laugh.

"Well, well, look who we have here."

Nav let out a gasp as she recognised the voice and then saw the body and face from whom it belonged.  
It was Fulton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Always and Forever- Part 4**

Nav recoiled backwards towards the wall she had never wanted to see him again, after what he did to ET and what he had nearly done to her. Seeing his face brought back many unwanted memories that she had tried to repress. ET bolted up, standing in front of Nav in a protective stance. A look of pure hatred on his face that Nav had never seen before.  
"ET, long time no see. How's the leg?" Fulton let out a snort, followed by a long hollow laugh.  
"And Nikki Caetano! Well I haven't seen you since we were at NAVCOM, when you had me fired!" His eyes narrowed and the end of the sentence came out as a shrill scream.  
Nav lowered her gaze, fear bubbling through her.  
"What do you want from us Fulton?"  
She was surprised at the anger she heard in her voice that made her sound much braver than she was currently feeling.  
"Now that is for me to know, and you to find out." With that he let out another laugh and strode out the door, slamming it behind him.

The silence echoed in the room, ET began to move over to Nav who was huddled against the wall, sitting with her knees held up to her chest. He put his arms around her and held her as she tried to stifle her sobs. His arm brushed over Nav's leg and she winced, he bent over her leg trying to get a better look at the injury she was trying to pretend did not exist. His eyes were squinting, trying to see through the darkness. He let out a gasp. Crimson patches were blossoming on her leg. Nav was loosing a lot of blood.  
"Nav what happened?" he pulled off his grey t-shirt as he asked, ripping it so he could try stem the bleeding. He pulled up the leg of her overalls revealing a deep cut.

"They didn't want me to run," seeing the look that came over his face she quickly added "it's ok though, it- it doesn't hurt that much."

Unfortunately the look in her eyes gave away the fact she was just trying to make him feel better.  
"You ready?" he asked, and pulled the fabric tightly over her leg, she grabbed his shoulder and a noise of pain escaped her lips.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." He told her, wishing that it was his leg and not hers.  
"It's alright Josh. Hardly felt a thing." She said with a slight laugh.

The Hamersley was heading where the RHIB had gone at full speed, the CO sat on his chair in the bridge looking through binoculars hoping to see any sign of his crew. He did not understand how this had happened, how someone was able to come on board his ship and take 2 of his crew. He knew there would be a serious investigation of this incident once they had ET and Nav back.

The X was pacing along the bridge, her eves kept moving to Nav's empty seat. It was now she realised just how good of friends her and Nav had become. She began to think back over their midnight talks and morning coffees.  
The CO looked over to the X and saw the expression on her face,  
"We're going to get them back X, no matter what." He told her, hoping to give her some reassurance. "We will get them back." And the CO knew he meant what he was saying.  
There was a crackle from the radio, and a man's voice filled the room. There was something about this voice that gave the X chills through her body.  
"We have taken 2 of your crew hostage. Do exactly as we say and do not approach our boat or we will kill them!"

ET sat with Nav, not quite sure how they would make it out of this one. He looked down at her, her brown hair had fallen out of its plait and the trail of where a tear had fallen stained her cheek. He knew that he would do whatever he could to get her away from this boat, away from Fulton and into safety even if it meant him being put further into danger. At this moment he knew for sure that he was in love with her and would be Always and Forever.

"ET, do you think they've figured out we are gone now?"  
"I'm sure they have, Buffer will storm through that door any moment and laugh at how we managed to get into this situation" they both laughed at the thought.  
Nav was still reeling at the fact that Fulton was here. Her and ET had not talked about what happened with him properly and she had not told Et that he had assaulted her.

"Nav, what did Fulton mean by you got me fired? Did you tell them what had happened with him and me?" The more he thought about Fulton's words the more he did not understand. They had agreed not to say anything about what had really happened that day and ET had not been questioned by NAVCOM about it.

"Something else happened ET, but it doesn't matter. It's in the past now." she was hoping he would not ask her anything more.

The door opened and three men entered, Fulton was one of them. He held a gun in his hand, the other two had rope. "Against the wall, arms spread!" he barked at them gun pointed and ready to fire. ET helped Nav up and they both leant against the wall, doing as they were told. The wall was hard and cold against there backs.

The two men approached and violently grabbed them turning them around so they were facing the wall. Their arms were pulled behind their backs and tied together, tightly. The man holding Nav pulled her towards the door, she began to struggle and ET tried to move over to her.  
The other man pulled ET back.  
"She's coming with us."

They were going to kill her. ET saw the look on Nav's face and heard the shouts of argument she made. He saw the way Fulton was looking now and finally he knew what else had happened that day.  
"Nikki! Nikki! No!" he shouted escaping from the man's hold, he lunged at Fulton but was pushed to the ground.  
Nav was screaming now, and ET watched, absolutely helpless as they pulled her away.S


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
Authors note: Sorry this took so long to update, hopefully the next part will not take so long. I hope you like it; please tell me what you think. Thank you to all of you who gave me feedback :)

Always and Forever: Part 5  
ET slumped against the ice cold wall. Memories danced in his head whilst pain stabbed his heart. Nav had been gone for 15 minutes now but to ET it seemed like hours. No longer could her screams be heard but they echoed in ET's head, over and over. She was gone, taken from him and he didn't know how to get her back, he struggled angrily with the ropes that locked his hands together. Desperately he struggled, fighting, fighting for her.

"Uh sir, we just received a message and photo from the people with Nav and ET." RO informed the CO.  
All eyes turned towards the Captain who was now taking the paper from RO. He had a serious expression whilst his eyes scanned over the paper before handing it to the X.

"Oh Nikki, no." She said softly, looking to the boss. "We can't continue to follow, not after this." The CO looked at his X, wanting to comfort and reassure her but that wasn't his place and he had to keep calm. The paper was being passed around the senior officers on the bridge now, clenched fists and angry noises passed through the Charge, Swain and Buffer.  
**  
Warning****  
Stop you vessel immediately and await our further instructions, also call off the back up vessel you have contacted and inform any other vessels to not approach or try to stop us.  
If you do not do as we say and stop, we will do far worse than this.**

Below this warning was a picture of Nav, there were a series of raw scratches that had been slashed into the side of her left cheek. Her right eye was purple and so swollen it had been forced shut.**  
**_  
_There was a cut on the side of her forehead, brown from dried blood. She was being held up by a man whose head had been cut out and the Swain groaned when he saw her damaged leg. But despite her unbelievable injuries she had a strong look on her face, appearing fearless. This expression made the CO proud "That's my Nav" he thought, nearly smiling.  
Nikki tried to steady her breathing; she felt closed in and for a moment panicked. Why were they taking photos? She couldn't piece things together, feeling dizzy after the blunt force from the butt of the gun connecting with her head. She saw Fulton coming towards her, the room began to spin. Her sight was blurred and she felt herself fall but didn't seem to hit the ground.

Time passed and she began to regain awareness.  
Nav was partly amazed she was still alive but in some ways wished she wasn't thinking of Fulton's intentions. The door opened and he walked in.  
"What do you want from me? From us?" she asked Fulton, sick of not knowing.

"It's not what I want, more what I need." He said in a chilling tone.  
"We need safe passage for a... delivery and you Nikki, are our safety ticket." He said simply. But something in that sentence, in the way he said it made Nav feel sick.  
"So what happens when you've made your delivery?" She was quite sure she knew the answer to this but she needed to hear it. She was going to find a way out.

"Well ET will certainly be killed" he said in a snarl and laugh "But you, well Nikki. I have my own ideas of what I will do with you." Laughing he put his hand on her shoulder, in an instant she shrugged him off and spat in his face. "You disgust me!" she screamed as she was dragged away. Fulton's laugh echoed through the hall.

ET bolted up as Nav was thrown into the room. He lunged at the man landing a hard punch to his jaw, followed by a strong kick when he stumbled.  
Unfortunately three more men entered the room and threw ET down, slamming the door behind him. He stood up and held Nav close to him, careful of her leg. "I thought I'd lost you..." he whispered softly.

_Flashback:  
__"I forgive you Josh, but I can never trust you again."  
"Nikki no, you can trust me." He said, desperate.  
"Josh, please leave."  
He then proposed a promise to her, one he knew he would keep. It was then he realised that he wasn't in it for the chase, or fun of flirting. He loved her.  
"I'll do it to show how much... how much I... uhmm... care for you."_

Back then he had been too scared to say that one, simple word. He feared the reality it would bring. He was going to die soon, die to save her but before he did he needed to feel truly happy. Make sure she knew how he felt.  
Slowly he pulled away from her, wrapping his fingers around his Navy tags, unlatching a small silver ring.

"I know you're afraid I'll hurt you again Nav but I won't. I'm the one for you Nikki Caetano, you'll see. I don't call you pretty because you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you, I need to. Without you I'm nothing. I love you Nikki, always have always will. Marry me?"_  
_


End file.
